Miscommunications
by Awesome one
Summary: Lexa has had a crush on her table-partner for some time now but has never had the courage to ask her name. Raven was just trying to help when she gave Lexa the number of someone who really liked her. Clarke is the table partner and the one the number belongs to. Lexa gets mixed up and assumes Clarke is a male until he sends her a photo of her table crush and things go to hell.
"Hey that's a cute jacket. Mind if I sit with you?" Lexa tilted her head up from her notes she'd been dutifully pouring over to the woman standing near her table. The woman appeared vaguely familiar from some other class Lexa had but she couldn't quite place her. Her hair-a long and silky looking brunette-was tied back into a tight ponytail that, frankly, looked headache inducing. Yet despite that she was smiling widely and eagerly, her one hand braced against the tabletop near Lexa's schoolwork and the other wrapped loosely round her hip. A scrap of paper stuck out between two of her fingers on her hip, faint ink being seen through the thin tissue like paper.

"Um…" Lexa pushed her glasses up with the bridge of her palm anxiously and smoothed her fingers across the lapel of her tweed jacket thrown over a loose white razor tank top. The stranger took this as an invitation and set herself into the chair across from Lexa. She turned it around backwards and straddled it as to accommodate the bulky brace wrapped around one of her legs. With a massive grin she folded her arms over the back of the chair and rested her chin atop them, dark mocha eyes glinting with something that frightened Lexa. Not that this strange woman would _ever_ be privileged with the knowledge of such a thing of course. She wasn't sure what was going on but she feared it to be another prank from her peers and this time Lexa would not fall into it as she easily had last time. She folded her arms threateningly and glared at this stranger fiercely, chin tilted up against any possible blows from the woman both vocal and possibly physical.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The strange woman lifts her hands up, palms outward, and blow outs a breath between her teeth, "Whoa, easy. I come in peace Commander."

Lexa's jaw twitched and her eyes softened but she refused to give in that easily. After all, Lexa was no fool. She leaned forward warily, eyes darting from the girl's imploring gaze to the paper still trapped between two of her fingers.

"What is that then?" She tilted her head towards the hand guarding the mysterious paper. A lewd grin brightened the woman's face and she relaxed again, shimmying her shoulders in her excitement. Slowly she unfolded the small square piece of tracing paper and set it on the table between them like a peace offering. Written in the center of it in small, blocky but beautiful writing, was a phone number. The ink was gold and glittery.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a friend who is needy and whiny right? I mean, I love 'em to death but sometimes," The woman shook her head with her eyes closed for a second before coming back to herself and her all important task, "Anyway. I have a friend who really wants to get to know you. Like, real bad. I can't go a single day without hearing about how cute your glasses are and how fine your ass is in your jeans. Not to mention how 'this could be _love'_ and ' _she's my soulmate Raven, I can feel it"._ It's not doing it for me. Mama can't handle this shit on the daily. So please, for both our sakes, take this number and text it. Preferably right now. Like, _right now_ right now." This woman-Raven-motioned for Lexa to take out her phone. Lexa sat there staring at her for moment in quiet disbelief, cheeks a little hot from her slight blush. She hoped that this Raven would leave with time but she seemed obstinate and determined, remaining where she was. Surely this was a joke. Lexa was quiet, she was on time, and she always did her work without complaint. How could she have done anything to merit this? This was bullying at it's best and someone-she didn't know who yet-would be hearing about this. For now though she'd just have to deal with this swiftly and surely. Grudgingly, she took her phone from the hidden pocket inside her jacket and brought up the texting screen.

"Good. What are you saying?" Raven leaned forward in hopes to catch a glimpse of the screen but Lexa pulled it back with a glare.

"You are terribly invasive, do you know this?" Lexa mumbled half heartedly as she typed out a simple _'Hello. This is Lexa. You may call off your lackey now'_ and sent it to this mystery friend of Raven's. The response was immediate, much to Lexa's surprise. Her phone buzzed half a second before Raven's phone blared obnoxious cover of someone screaming Milkshake that sounded suspiciously like Raven herself. She was quick to check her phone but Lexa set hers aside, vowing to check it after this Raven had gone away and she could finish going over her notes.

"Whelp," Raven stood stiffly, kneading her fingers into the hip above the braced leg almost absently as she stared at her phone, "My work here is done. I gotta get to class. Have fun! And please text back quickly. I'll never hear the end of it if you don't."

Lexa watches Raven saunter off, all swaying hips and cocky swagger, leaving her alone in the library yet again. The librarian, a cranky old crone, huffs a farewell that the retreating Raven either does not catch or simply ignores. Finally at peace again Lexa goes back to her notes, casting the phone and this strange experience from her mind almost immediately.

Some thirty minutes later Lexa is grateful for her instinct to study notes before classes because the teacher throws them a pop quiz that, he informs them, _will_ count against their grades. Lexa is not worried and calmly fills in the answers after speed reading each question however her table partner seems to be. Soft curses and hisses are heard from the (beautiful) blond beside Lexa and the longer they sit there, the filter they seem to get. Lexa tilts her head forward so her hair will curtain the burning blush shading her prominent cheeks. Unfortunately Lexa has a clear and brilliant mind that has the power to wander and given this ammunition she cannot control where her thoughts go. For as long as they had been in this class with one another Lexa has valiantly kept her crush on the blond concealed. She didn't know her name (she wasn't brave enough to ask) but she knew the gravel in her voice like she knew stars shinned at night. Occasionally the blond would strike up idle conversation with her and sometimes Lexa would chatter back (read: vomit a mess of words). Once or twice Lexa had complemented her outfit or her hair and how pulling it back like that made her eye's bluer than the crystalline oceans of the Bahamas. Admittedly she had _not meant to say that_ and had been so mortified she hadn't made eye contact with the blond for an entire week after that. She still believed the blond was the none the wiser of her crush though or at least…she hoped.

"Oh for fucks sake…who actually knows this fucking shit? Jesus fucking Christ-"

"Griffin! That is quite enough thank you." Professor Wallace's voice boomed from the front of the class, cutting the blond off mid rant. Her (beautiful) eyes widened immeasurably and she sank a little under the attention of everyone in the class now directed at her. Somewhere in the back of the class she heard a loud cackle that sounded suspiciously familiar in tone. Professor Wallace clapped and everyone went back to their own tests, heads bent and mummers subdued for now. When he turned back to his board Lexa carefully adjusted her test at an angle that would be easiest for the blond to see. She gives Lexa a shocked yet somehow still grateful look from under her lashes and (it makes Lexa's spine _melt)_ smiles shyly. Lexa swallows the rough lump of affection burning her throat deep, _deep_ down and nods firmly in response. Morally speaking, Lexa is _not okay_ with cheating but this poor, sweet blond obviously needs help and it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that Lexa sometimes feels like she exists to spend an hour in this chair every week beside the blond. Lexa pretended to be cleaning nonexistent dirt from beneath her nails while she watched the blond try to secretly scan her paper for answers. The cute way her brows hunkered low over her blazing eyes and the adorable way her nose scrunched to the left make Lexa's heart spasm dangerously against her ribs.

"Alright, that's time." The blond bit into her pink lip as she hastily scribbled the last answers into the spaces given, manic eyes darting to Lexa's page and back to her own before Wallace came to collect them. Even this small thing made Lexa weak. She was such a goner. If Anya knew about this she'd never hear the end of it. Truly, she'd be in her grave and Anya would have it on her headstone for anyone to read. She glowered at her own thoughts and sunk into her seat petulantly, arms folded across her stomach, when Professor Wallace came round to collect their tests. The blond gave him a little apologetic smile that he shook his head at. To Lexa he gave a reproachful look and for a moment she panicked, worrying he had caught them cheating.

"It does not one good to slouch Woods. Posture is everything. _Up, up, up_!" He snapped after each hissed ' _up_ ' until she complied, feeling thoroughly chastised. The blond covered up a chuckle as he walked away and Lexa couldn't bring herself to glare even when she desperately wanted to. Instead she sniffed haughtily and flicked her fingers at lent on the elbow of her jacket that wasn't there.

"See if I help you on the next test then." That killed the chuckles in an instant. Part of Lexa (read: most all of her) mourned the loss of such a sweet, pure sound and instantly regretted speaking.

"Thank you for that Lexa," _the way her name sounded coming from that tempting mouth,_ "I'm really grateful. I'll make it up to you. Anyway I can." Lexa's eyes darted to the blonde's smug face, taking note of the curl of her lips and the arched brow. She swallowed roughly and felt the back of her neck crawl with heat. Certainly the blond didn't mean for that to sound overtly sexual. She shifted awkwardly in her seat and pushed at her glasses out of habit, jamming the hard plastic into the pliant flesh of her nose.

"Um…thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"You should, you _definitely_ should." The blond practically _purred._ Lexa had to abort quickly before things got embarrassing. Her hands fumbled for her phone in her pocket and busied herself with unlocking her phone to go through her pictures (as if she were planning to send one) then to her texts. That was when she remembered the message from earlier and Strange Raven's friend. Rather, the two messages. She must have received a second one on her way to class and not noticed it. The first was not a long text.

 _Heyyy, sorry about Raven. Consider it dealt with._

The second though…the second was something.

 _I'm so glad you texted me though. You are all I can seem to think about these days, to be perfectly honest with you. I'd really like the chance to get to know you better. I mean, I know some things from the couple times we've talked but…its not enough. I crave you._

Lexa blinked at the phone in confusion. Beside her, the blond made a choked sort of noise but when she turned to check on her she was bent over with her hair out of its previous bun and pushed all to one side of her face as she doodled on a paper. Odd but not completely out of character for this blonde's vibrant and jubilant personality. She turned back to her phone and pondered her response to such a forward message. Who was this person? Obviously they spoken on various occasions but that didn't narrow it down as Lexa made contact with a lot of random people during her days. She tutored fellow students, she helped lead the Woman's Self Defense Class at the local community college down the street from her apartment, and many, many people at the diner she worked at to help pay her own tuition. Strange Raven's Mystery Friend could quite literally be anyone. Whoever they were, they clearly had a very serious infatuation with her and, as flattered as she was, she simply wasn't interested. Her own interests were with someone else. Her eyes cut to the blond beside her casually resting her head against her fist as she drew on her notes. A pang in her heart and a shortness in her breath reminded her, however, how careful she must be when it came to someone's feelings. She did not want to hurt this fellow, whoever they may be, for she knew how utterly crushed she would be if her own infatuation where to slam her down carelessly. Carefully, with the utmost care, she composed a response to Mystery Person and went to send it just as Professor Wallace ended the class. The blond darted from her seat quicker than Lexa had ever seen. In fact she usually delayed her leaving to linger with Lexa and discuss trivial things. Odd, odd again. Lexa shook her head, bemused, and sent the text.

 _Hello Stranger. I do not know who you are but I am flattered by your shameless kindness and impressed by your boldness. I regret to inform you however that I am not currently looking for a romantic partner. I too have a serious crush on someone. Should you like to continue texting me so as to wean you off this crush of yours, I am willing to do so. Thank you again, Lexa Woods._

There. Gently put but also to the point. That should do that. She slid her phone into her pocket and collected her things before leaving the class. It was her last one for the day and she'd enjoy going to the gym afterwards as she usually did on Thursdays. Today and Friday were her only work, extra activity free days and she relished them.

Lexa doesn't turn her phone back on until after her shower and after she's changed into loose grey joggers and a soft v-neck. She'd cocooned herself in a fleece blanket on the couch with a warm mug of tea in one hand and her phone loosely held in the other. A raging storm slamed against the outside of her large living room windows giving the otherwise still and quiet room a nice background noise. The screen comes to life with text alerts one after the other, surprising Lexa. This Mystery Person is nothing if not persistent. The first one is a response to her last text and then they start to drift after that.

[Unknown] 2:03pm

 _Lol. What? You are so strange Lexa. But like…strange cute. I dig it._

[Unknown] 2:12pm

 _Idk if you know cause you never call me by my name but it's Clarke. And I know your name, Lexa. I've written it enough times in my notebook with a little heart around it._

[Strange Clarke] 2:23pm

 _That was a joke._

[Strange Clarke] 2:30pm

 _Lexa? Did I offend you? Were you serious earlier? Because I seriously thought there was something between us. I mean, there has to be. It's crazy. My skin is buzzing when I'm around you and, honest to god, I have never felt this needy when it comes to someone._

[Strange Clarke] 3:16 pm

 _Please text me back._

Lexa stared at her phone with furrowed brows and a sinking stomach. Clarke? She did not remember meeting a Clarke. This was most unfortunate indeed. Lexa did not know how to tell this Clarke that she had been out as a lesbian since she was 14 and that her heart was devoted to her table partner already. At least he was not the tawdry type of male who sent lewd photos of his gentiles in way of greeting. No, this Clarke seemed earnest and sweet which was, again, flattering but Lexa could not feel the same. Lexa sighed sadly and resigned herself to this.

[Lexa] 3:30pm

 _I apologize. I was at the gym and then I took a shower after. I did not mean to ignore your messages Clarke. Please forgive me._

The response was immediately and made Lexa cringe.

[Strange Clarke] 3:30pm

 _I will forgive you on one condition. You send me pictures of the abs you've been working on while you ignored me. I would have preferred when they were all sweaty but I am flexible and will take them as is. ;)_

[Lexa] 3:31pm

 _Clarke…I think you misunderstand my responding to your previous texts. Clarke….I am gay._

There. Lexa had delivered what she hoped would not be a terrible blow to this boy. Though he may be terribly forward he did seem earnest and had given Lexa true compliments. She was grateful for that especially since she was often ignored and pushed into the background by her peers but she did not want to lead this poor boy on. He deserved better.

[Strange Clarke] 3:33pm

 _That's okay Lexa. I am not judging you at all. It's completely fine by me whatever you label yourself. It doesn't change the fact that I find you to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and that you make my heart literally constrict sometimes. I can't breath when I'm around you. You wreck me in the best way and I want to date you so hard._

Huh. Strange Clarke was…thick. He had not taken this the way Lexa had hoped he might but at least it had not gone sour. Before she could type a response, he had sent another text.

[Strange Clarke] 3:33pm

 _Sadly I have to go, I have class. And I will be doing homework all night so we can't talk much. I'll text you tomorrow okay? Goodnight Lexa. Sweet dreams. Xoxo._

Strange Clarke was very sweet and, if he were her crush, Lexa may faint from the sweet way he worded his texts. Unfortunately she would need to find another way to get it through to this fellow that she wasn't and couldn't be interested in his advances. Hopefully without hurting him to badly. She leaned forward to set her phone on the coffee table and leaned back into the arm rest of the couch to watch the storm outside as she sipped her tea. This dilemma would weigh on her long into the night until she fell asleep curled up on the couch around her empty mug.

Fridays were pleasant lazy days for Lexa. Sans works or extra activities she was active in she also didn't have any classes to fill her day. Usually she used this free time to catch up on studying or homework but she had been doing really good this week. There wasn't much she hadn't already done. So there was no sense of urgency as she moved through her routine that morning. The shower she took was long and scorching, burning away the mounting stress that had been sitting on her shoulders since Friday of last week. Soft music drifted from the small Bluetooth speaker sitting on the sink, placed tactically near the door to protect it from the steam of her shower. She didn't bother with her usual braids once she got out and instead pulled it into a messy bun piled atop her head. The speaker came with her when she padded barefoot into her kitchen to make herself breakfast and was placed on the spice rack above the stove. She popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster to brown while she fried herself a couple eggs. Once it was finished she settled into one of two high backed chairs round her small dining table. The soft song still playing cut out suddenly so a loud ping could alert her of an incoming text. Strange Clarke must be an early riser as well, she speculated, after glancing at the clock on the far wall. She took a bite from her toast 'n eggs as she opened her message app.

[Strange Clarke] 7:18am

 _Good morning Lexa. I hope you got your beauty sleep last night…not that you need it._

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave a little shake of her head at the cheesiness.

[Lexa] 7:18am

 _And good marrow to you as well Clarke. If you must know, I did not sleep all that grandly. I fell asleep on my couch in an awkward position and awoke with a terrible crick in my neck._

Strange Clarke did not reply for some time giving Lexa ample time to finish her breakfast and wash then stow away her dishes. The song on her phone switched to an upbeat one that lifted Lexa's spirit a little and sent her bopping through her kitchen, feathers in her step. She collected the speaker and her phone in her arm and moved to the window seat in the living room window, head bobbing up and down to the beat. To her annoyance the song cut out twice with two new messages, interrupting her favorite parts of the song. The window seal between the seat and the glass was wide enough to accommodate a long line of books, both old and new, and a small box. In the box she kept her spare pair of glasses and a few other oddities such as book marks and snacks. It was on the box she set the speaker before settling into the pile of plush cushions piled against the red brick wall behind her. Both texts were not from Strange Clarke, just one, and the other from her older sister Anya.

[Less Attractive Sibling] 7:28am

 _Hey nerd. I don't have any appointments until way later in the afternoon and I'm getting bored. Come down and I'll finish that piece we started last month. For the low, low fee of you bringing me something to eat. And it better be some good shit cause I'm giving you a free tattoo bitch._

An amused smile tugged at her lips and a pleased little chuckle rumbled low in her throat. Anya, though terribly vulgar and rude, never failed to lighten Lexa's mood. This was good too because the piece on her arm had been bothering her for some time now and Anya ignored her each time she complained about wanting it finished. 'You get what you pay for Lex, I'll finish it when I want,' she'd say before shooing Lexa out of her shop. She shot her sister an affirmative and promised to bring pizza from Anya's favorite place.

[Strange Clarke] 7:28am

 _If I wasn't on my way to work I'd give you the massage of your life. I've been told by a fair share of ladies that I have magical fingers._

Lexa choked on the last bite of her breakfast, tears stinging her eyes as she struggled for breath. Gasping, she pressed her palm into her chest as if that would ease the half chewed ball of food down her throat. Well _that_ was just a bit much wasn't it? Lord, did this man have no shame? This text Lexa would not bother to reward with a reply of any sort. Obviously he had grown to brazen and thought it alright to talk to her in such a way. She clucked her tongue against the roof of her teeth as she rose from the window seat to go change into a shirt that would be accommodating to the tattoo she'd be getting and put pants on. She slung a fluffy scarf around her shoulders to protect her sensitive neck from the cold before collecting everything she'd need and leaving her apartment behind.

The pizza place as it turns out was not open this early so she settled for buying her sister a sandwich and some egg flower soup from Lexa's favorite bistro. She wasn't all that hungry herself, having just eaten, but she ordered a copy of Anya's order just in case she sat there for a few hours and grew hungry again. The bistro was close to Anya's tattoo parlor so Lexa left her car where it was and walked the couple blocks, cradling the warm soup and sandwiches to her chest. The glass double doors were stuck open on some hook inside the springs allowing her to walk in unhindered. Anya's shop did well so it was large and well kept with the large open floor plan and high rise ceiling. Along the walls were tall panels of glass, etched with a vast dense forestry and lakes between trees that small bits of wildlife congregated around. The glass walls only acted as dividers to the rooms that Anya's few but talents artists worked in. They could be pushed on and would slide apart, opening up like Japanese shoji. In the center of the building was the reception desk that Echo, Anya's oldest employee, sat behind reading a magazine. Lexa approached it with a smile and gave an awkward wave of two fingers as greeting.

"Your sister is in the back office," Echo waved over her shoulder, not even bothering to lift her eyes from her magazine, "training the newbie. She said to send you in only if you had food. Congrats, you pass."

Lexa withheld her sigh of annoyance, "Thank you Echo. Lovely as usual." She received a grunt in response and Lexa rolled her eyes.

The back office was the largest one at the end of the building and was mostly used for storing supplies or training new artists that Anya rarely brought in. She was beyond picky when it came to her artists, insisting she would take nothing better than the greatest else wise it would be her rep that takes the blow. ' _Woods._ ' was the most prestige and sought after tattoo shop statewide and that was not something Anya took lightly.

She used her shoulder to push open the glass divider and slipped into the rectangular room. This room held two chairs for tattooing but they weren't used often as this was Anya's office for when she had taken on an apprentice and she had only chosen two in the 10 years she'd owned this shop. A long wall cut the room in half, this one not transparent like the rest, and Lexa struggled with the door to enter the back area. Once through she could hear her sister's strong commanding tone filling the room though she spoke softly. She sat atop an overturned metal box with a tattoo gun in her hand, fingers moving over it rapidly as she explained it's operating procedure. Across from her, seated on her own box, was a slightly shorter woman with long blond hair sticking from under a neon blue beanie. Her fingers played with the hem of her long wool sweater dangling off one shoulder carelessly and she dug the tips of her boots into the wood flooring. Upon closer inspection Lexa realized with a start that it The Blond- _her crush!_ -from their shared Anthropology class. Suddenly her heart was hammering beneath her breast and she couldn't breath properly. Her feet stumbled over themselves and she nearly fell to the floor, barely catching herself at the last second. Her blunder drew the attention of both the blondes however, much to Lexa's growing embarrassment.

"Fucking _finally_ nerd! Took you long enough to get here. Did you walk the whole way?" Anya set the gun by her hip and reached out for her food. Lexa handed it over wordlessly, eyes flitting to the blond in the (adorable) blue hat that made her eyes seem endlessly bluer than usual. The blonde's lips curled up into a wicked grin and she lifted her own hand for the second order of food Lexa had purchased. Thoughtlessly she handed it to the woman, eyes still wide with shock. Quietly she unwrapped Lexa's sandwich and took a dainty bite, her hand coming up to cover her lips as she chewed.

"It was sweet of you to bring me breakfast too Lexa." The husky timbre of her voice set Lexa alight. Flushing, she dropped her eyes to her shoes and let out a shaky breath. Anya watched them oddly and spoke after swallowing the large drink of soup she had taken from the to-go cup.

"You know each other already?"

"Mhm, we are super close." The blond gave Lexa a playful, coy look as she spoke.

"Good. Then I don't have to make introductions. Lex, your _super close_ friend here," Lexa cringed at Anya's suggestive tone, "is my new apprentice. So she is gonna be watching while I finish your arm. And you are gonna be cool with that, got it?"

Lexa would normally have rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude but under the ever watchful eyes of her crush she simply nodded demurely. Anya snapped at her-a silent demand to take her coat off-as she sipped at her soup. This time Lexa pursed her lips and felt her eye twitch but complied regardless, shucking the crisp red blazer off and tossing it at Anya. Beneath it she had a loose muscle shirt on that drooped low over her hips and had arm whole's cut so low her hips showed. She presented her arm to Anya's eyes and the half complete tribal band she'd started out of boredom last time Lexa had dropped by. It swirled round her lean bicep and curled around a second time to form a second band just above the first but these lines were thin and barely formed. Her crush drank the tattoo in with eager eyes, leaning into her space to look at it closer. Lexa swallowed roughly.

"So Blondie, here's your first test. I want you to go draw up a stencil for my sister here and match my style. I want people to look at it and not be able to tell that it wasn't me who drew it, understood?" Anya gave her order with that steal edge in her voice that was a Wood's trait. Normally, man and woman alike cowed beneath Anya's orders but-to Lexa's surprise-her crush merely smirked.

"Be back in a jiffy." She winked at Lexa (and Lexa completely crumbled where she stood) before leaving to go draw up the requested stencil. Lexa watched her leave-moreover, she watched the gentle sway of her (insanely attractive) hips and her ass in the jeans that were practically painted onto her.

"That's cute and all but don't do it when she's on shift Lex. I have high hopes for this one. You'll never believe how I picked her up." Anya mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich. Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister's poor manors and reached out to wipe the crumbs on her cheek as she sat beside her.

"And how _did_ you hire her? Do you troll my campus now and just hire the first one you deem appropriate for the job? Because I'm certain that her chosen field of profession is medicine. Not body modification."

"This job pays really good Lex and her 'chosen field of profession'," Anya used her fingers to make air quotes and used a haughty voice meant to mock Lexa's own, "has a high tuition. So guess what _grumpy_ , she was more than thrilled about my proposition. And another thing, chill with the attitude. I hired her because she has a raw skill the likes of which I haven't seen in a very, very long time. Not because I wanted to steal your girlfriend-"

" _She is not my girlfriend!_ " Lexa sputtered, cheeks going apple red in an instant. Anya rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Don't interrupt me nerd. She has a steady, light hand and her realism is off the charts. Lincoln was my best for hyper realism but he is almost done with college and ready to move on and I think your _super close_ friend could be my new go-to girl. That gonna be a problem with you?" Anya's voice grew steely but Lexa didn't back down. She narrowed her eyes and poked her sister's arm.

"Just be good to her."

A snort that turned into a full blown peel of laughter. Lexa pursed her lips and folded her arms petulantly. Anaya cooed mockingly and pinched one of Lexa's cheeks.

"Look at you, being the protective girlfriend. Your precious angel is safe with me little sister. Cross my heart!"

A soft husky laugh cut between the sister's moment. Her crush stood a short way away with the stencil in hand and a playful glint in her eyes. Her (beautiful) lips curled up into a coquet little smile.

"If you are done trying to protect me from my boss Lexa, I am ready for you." Was her voice even deeper than it had been before? Lexa swallowed roughly and stood with a dumb nod of her head. Wait.

"You are going to be the one tattooing me?"

Anya sipped her soup noisy behind her as she answered for the blond, "Why do you think I asked you over? She's got to practice on someone."

Her crush lifted a skeptical brow but still smiled warmly at Lexa, "Don't you trust me?"

A few hours later Lexa left with burning flesh and a scorching memory of her crush's gloved fingers touching her bare skin. Anya had sat on a stool and observed the entire process, only occasionally giving pointers or instructions. The pain had been near unbearable at first as her crush learned how to use the gun and the right amount of pressure to use but towards the end it was only a minimal annoyance. Truth be told, Lexa would have suffered the pain for more hours to come if it meant having the beautiful woman bent over her, face pinched and serious as she concentrated. Her hair has brushed Lexa's cheek the entire time, her crush having throw it all over her shoulder to keep it out of her face and off Lexa's arm. Fragrant smells of strawberries and citrus has filled her nose and taken over her senses. By the end of it Lexa was in dazed shambles and barely noticed the gentle, tender way her crush had wrapped the fresh tattoo in clear wrap. She'd not heard Anya's rare praise gifted to the blond because of the intense burning blue gaze she'd fallen trap to, stuck there until Anya shooed her out. Now here she sat at home, watching the screen of her TV as it played some show but not really watching it. She had already tended to her new ink with great care and affection, knowing that it was by the hand of her hearts desire that her favorite piece of art had been completed. And done beautifully so with a fine craftsmanship. Lexa would return for more and was even willing to pay for them if she must.

She startled when her phone pinged by her hip, dragging her from her musing of blue eyes and soft touches. Of course. It was Strange Clarke again who would not be ignored.

[Strange Clarke] 5:56pm

 _So I have it on pretty good authority that you have a big crush on a super hot blond who just started working at a certain tattoo shop._

Lexa gasped in surprise. Who was Strange Clarke that he had somehow gotten this vital information about her? More importantly, how did he keep such good tabs on, not only her, but her crush as well? This bordered on worrisome. It is possible he worked at Anya's parlor, possibly as a new hire similar to her crush. After all, her mind had the tendency to jump to the worst conclusions. She adjusted herself on the couch so that the armrest supported her lower back and her tender arm wasn't touching anything save air.

[Lexa] 5:56pm

 _I am uncertain as to how you acquired this sensitive information but I would appreciate it if you did not spread it around. I'd be mortified if she were to discover just how truly weak I am for her._

[Strange Clarke] 5:59pm

 _Weak huh? And just how weak are you for her Lexa?_

Lexa frowned deeply at her phone. Strange Clarke was terribly nosey. She contemplated ignoring the text as it was deeply personal but then the thought occurred to her that Clarke may be asking in hopes that hearing Lexa's devotion for another would squash his for herself. A noble directive. Lexa both pitied and admired him for his plan. Very well, she would be blunt and straight forward about her feelings for her crush and hope that it would not hurt him to much but that it would also do the trick of cutting the ties of his emotions.

[Lexa] 6:08pm

 _I will be blunt and honest with you Clarke. I've never yet in all my life felt this way for someone. When I am near her I wish for naught because, truly, her presence is everything I want. She makes me feel full with life and bursting with warmth. I live for the Thursdays that I sit beside her and hear her curses or her humming. The way that she moves makes my bones brittle and broken and, without their support, I fall so hard for her. I do not have the words to describe her ethereal beauty. I do not think anyone does. I've been at this college with her for three years now and we've shared many classes but I feel it as a welcomed shock every time I lay eyes on her and bask in all her beauty once more. I do not think there will be a day that I do not find her breathtaking. There will never be a time that her smile and the blue of her eyes doesn't make my heart stutter. It's odd that I know so little about her and yet feel so strongly for her. I think-I hope really-that one day I will be brave enough to tell her all this. That she will know the depth of my heart._

[Strange Clarke] 6:10

 _Oh my god. My fucking heart. Jesus. Lexa, you should have told me this ages ago. I swear to god I have never wanted you so badly and that counts the time it was wicked hot out and your shorts were practically underwear. I feel the same way, all of that. I don't really know how to say it all romantic like you did but I feel the same. I…what's your address? Can I come over? I need to see you right now._

Lexa reeled in shock and pushed her phone across the couch with her foot. It pinged a handful of times but Lexa didn't reach for it, didn't read the texts. That had backfired spectacularly. The default apple ring tone shrieked loudly, suddenly, and startled Lexa. Strange Clarke was calling! Did this boy have a mental disorder? Had Lexa not made it abundantly clear that she was interested in no one outside of her perfect, beautiful table partner? That was it. Lexa would no longer feed this boy's fire by replying to his texts. He had made it very clear that he was unable to understand Lexa's complete lack of interest and therefore she would have to cut him off entirely. Truly she didn't want it to be this way but he had left her with no choice. Lexa reached for her phone and powered it off, putting a complete end to the obnoxious ringing. For good measure she left the phone on the couch when she went to bed.

In the following week Strange Clarke grew to be relentless in his pursuit of Lexa. Every day that Lexa ignored him was another day that he seemed to become more persistent. He only called a handful of times and left exactly three voice messages that Lexa deleted without even listening to. The texts started out innocent but as days passed so too did his inhibitions.

[Strange Clarke] 3:07pm Monday

 _Lexa what did I do wrong? Why are you ignoring me?_

[Strange Clarke] 11:57pm Monday

 _I think I get it Lex. You are scared of how you feel and that's why are you ignoring me. When I asked to come over, it was to much huh? That's okay. I'm patient, I can wait for you. 3_

[Strange Clarke] 9:00am Tuesday

 _I lied. I'm not patient. Please let me see you. Please talk to me. I'm going crazy._

[Strange Clarke] 9:30am Tuesday

 _Fine. Don't talk to me. Bitch._

[Strange Clarke] 9:31am Tuesday

 _I didn't mean that. I was angry. I'm sorry. I don't think you're a bitch, I think you are wonderful. I adore you._

[Strange Clarke] 5:40pm Tuesday

 _I want to kiss you more than I want to breath. I keep rereading that text you sent me, about all your feelings and…I want to be with you so bad. Go on a date with me?_

[Strange Clarke] 2:00pm Wednesday

 _Oh my god. I just walked past the gym and saw you through the windows. Sweet Jesus I knew you were hot but I didn't realize you were that hot! You in your sports bra and your little shorts…now I'm going to be horny at work all day picturing it._

[Strange Clarke] 2:05pm Wednesday

 _I can't believe I actually said that._

[Strange Clarke] 2:05 Wednesday

 _It's true though. I can't stop imaging what it'd be like to feel you flexing under my fingertips…to feel your abs get tight when I run my tongue over them…feel your thighs quake against my cheeks…_

[Strange Clarke] 7:12pm Wednesday

 _It's so hot in here I had to take off all my clothes and now I'm just laying in bed hot and sweaty and naked…_

By the time Thursday rolled around Lexa couldn't even look at her phone without flushing. The texts just continued to get more and more obscene Wednesday night, carrying on straight into early Thursday morning. Strange Clarke was getting desperate and she hoped that, after that fizzled out, he'd be done with her and stop texting. Just feeling her phone in her pocket made was anxious and leery of her peers. As if they would be able to deduce from her sketchy demeanor and flighty reflexes that there was a mass load of sexts sitting in her inbox unread. There was one bright spot to today though and that was Anthropology with her crush. She could not wait to see the beautiful blond especially after their last meeting at her sister's shop. The prolonged time spent with the blond that day, coupled with the persistence of Strange Clarke, left her feeling strangely emboldened. Today she would ask her crush's name and then she would ask her out for a midday coffee. She had spent her entire morning rehearsing her speech in her head until it sounded perfect.

Bur her crush was not there. The vacant seat felt as empty as Lexa's longing heart. She sank into her seat with a sigh full of her bone deep sadness. Professor Wallace informed them that today would be a day to study and catch up on their readings before settling into his plush desk chair and going to his papers. Lexa glanced at her crush's empty seat and the doodles stained into the wood grain her crush had drawn in permanent marker. They were pretty little swirls with more intricate patterns sketched inside them, weaving between one another. Just as well done as the still healing tattoo on her arm. Another sigh tore from her lips and she slouched low in her seat, posture be damned. Lexa couldn't recall a single day her crush had been absent from this class. She loathed that today of all days was the one she missed.

She was shading in all the O's on her paper when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pursing her lips, she pulled it out and held it below the table so she could discretely see who it was. Naturally it was Strange Clarke but instead of a word text, this was a picture message. Intrigued, she unlocked her screen and opened the app to download the photo he had sent her. The school locked their wifi and relying on her phone's internet was sketchy at best so it took some time for it to come in. When it did Lexa couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her crush! It was her crush scantily clad and looking more sensuous than Lexa had ever seen her. Her blond hair was fanned out across the pillow her head was tilted against, the creamy stretch of her throat on display. The dark blue of her gaze was intense and full of lust and directed straight into the lens of the camera, teeth biting harshly into her lower lip. Her back was arched to push out her chest, displaying the lacy sky blue bra barely reining in her large breasts. A shudder rolled down Lexa's spine when she noticed her crush's nipples straining against the fabric. There were nail marks, red and angry, along the plains of her appealing stomach that she assumed to be made by her own hand resting limply below her navel. The tips of her pinky and ring finger dipped below the lacy hem of her panties. Lexa could see drops of sweat catching light on the tops of her thighs and sliding down the valley of her bountiful cleavage.

Lexa's instant response was lustful. She felt it between her legs, hot and slick and needy, and instinctively she pressed her thighs tighter together. The slight friction and the hot spark of pleasure that provided triggered her second response; cold fury. This was a very personal photo of her crush that Strange Clarke could only have gotten if her crush had sent it to him herself. The long reach of her arm was vaguely visible at the edge of the photo signifying that it was indeed a 'selfie'. That he had somehow managed to seduce her crush into sending him vulnerable photos of herself was one thing but that he had the audacity to then send them to Lexa was another thing entirely. This was the final straw. Pure rage boiled the blood in her veins as she roughly stuffed her things into her bag and stormed from the classroom without a single word. Behind her she could hear Professor Wallace going on about something but she was to in her own mind to pay him any mind. If her (beautiful; perfect) crush did not return her feelings, then that was fine, but there was _no way_ Lexa could let her entertain a man who would do something like this to her! Her crush deserved far better than this. She flew through the halls in a storm of furious passion, feet slapping against the waxed floor loudly. She raced outside to her car and only then did she allow herself to dial his number, pacing in front of the bumper of her car.

She began ranting the second she heard the phone click over, not allowing him a single word.

" _How dare you!_ " She seethed, whishing that the deadly venom lacing her every syllable could sink through the receiver into his ear and make him sick with it, "How. Dare. You. I have put up with quite enough from you Sir but this!? This is going to far! Was it not enough that she did not return my feelings but you had to show this to me by sending me her personal photos when she is at her most vulnerable!? She _trusted_ you with that photo and you use it as a pawn to-to what!? What did you assume this would accomplish!? Did you hope to break my fragile heart with the truth and that I would come running to you!? You foolish man! I told you once and I should not have to tell you twice that I am a very proud gay woman. No amount of lewd photos would change that. What it did change however was my sympathy for you. I have been kind and catering to your crush but no more! No wonder she was not in class today, she is probably to emotionally wounded by your…your _bullshit_ to leave her room! You know what you are? You sir are a _piece of shit_! And if I ever find you anywhere near her again I swear to you that I will _break you._ Have I made myself clear?"

A lengthy silence followed. Lexa stood still in the parking lot, glaring at nothing, with her chest heaving from the heavy breaths she sucked in. Her free hand was curled into a tight fist near her hip.

Then, finally, a meek voice broke the silence and instant mortification flooded Lexa's system.

"…Lexa?" It was _her._ This entire time it was _her_ and Lexa-the fool!-had assumed it had been some random male because of the name. All the texts came flooded back but in a different context now that she knew it was _her. She_ liked Lexa. _She_ felt the same way that Lexa did and _she_ wanted to take Lexa on a date. A hot blush burned her cheek because _she_ had been the one to send all those sexual texts and the near nude photo with the intent of seducing her.

" _It was you_ …this whole time. Oh my god…" She pressed her palm over her eyes and leaned back onto the hood of her car. She'd never been so embarrassed in her entire life.

"Lexa…did you think that I was a man?" Clarke's tone was gentle but tentative, carefully trying not to push Lexa any further into her pool of self pity.

"…yes."

Another long pause before Clarke spoke again, her tone neutral yet somehow edged, "Hold on just one second Lex, don't hang up."

"Okay…" Lexa whispered. There was a rustling sound before she heard screaming and loud banging. Distantly she thought she heard the cadence of Raven's voice begging for an apology but it was overshadowed quickly by Clarke's loud curses. A loud crashing noise made Lexa pull the phone from her ear belatedly followed shortly by the sound of a door slamming. A gruff growl melted her ear drum and destroyed her ability to think correctly.

"Are you still there?"

Lexa swallowed roughly before answering, "Yes."

"Lexa I'm so sorry about all of this. Raven should have told you it was me who wanted you to have that number. She is super stupid sometimes-"

" _Hey asshole! You should be grateful I agreed to fucking help your bitch ass in the first place!"_

 _"_ Shut the fuck up Raven! You are in the doghouse right now! For at least a week! Get out of my room-Get. Out. _Get! Out! Go_!" There was another door slam and Clarke sighing again, "Sorry about that Lex."

"It's alright."

"So…" she could hear Clarke swallow through the phone and it calmed Lexa to know that the (beautiful) blond was as nervous about this blunder as she was. Lexa twitched her jaw to the side as contemplated her next course of action.

"So…" She parroted back, softer.

"Do you still stand by what you said? In that text about me?"

"Every word of it. Clarke," the name sounded good now that she knew who it truly belonged, "I was wonder if perhaps you'd like to get coffee with me and we could start over from scratch? Pretend none of this happened?"

Clarke's throaty laugh crawled through the phone and fingered her heart through the slots of her ribs, "Lex, I am getting dressed as we speak. Be here in ten minutes. I'll text you my address."

Butterflies swarmed her stomach. She smiled brightly and hopped to her feet, racing round her car to climb into the front seat. Before she could hang up Clarke spoke again.

"Yes?" she asked, distracted with shoving her keys into the ignition.

"I will never let you live this down. Your sister is going to die from laughter." Lexa groaned and dropped her forehead onto the horn even as Clarke's melodious laughter filled her ear.


End file.
